Untold Story of Aliea Academy
by Toasty Bread
Summary: What if there was one team that matches the strength of Genesis but thought of it differently? (During the IE Aliea Arc) What if Raimon needed more members members to fight off the threat? And what if one team strays away from the academy? (OC SUBMISSION: RAIMON, GENESIS, DIAMOND DUST, GEMINI STORM AND EXODUS ARE CLOSED, EPSILON IS STILL OPEN)
1. Sun Garden Flashback

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic in this anime, Inazuma Eleven, I may not be a good writer but I at least wrote something to pass the time in college :3 So here's a big disclaimer.**

**I am opening OC forms for this fic so if you want to add your OC let me know by PM, the form is in the OTHER AUTHOR'S NOTES below this one :3 So for now is only three OCs of mine codenamed: Gladius, Damacles and Dread it means (Gabriel, David and Daigi hehe)**

**Note: This is taken from the IE 2 Timeline**

**DISCLAIMER FOR THIS WHOLE FIC: I, Ghosthunter Slayer, do not own the contents of this awesome anime, Inazuma Eleven, and ALL OF ITS SEASONS, Level-5 does.**

_**Sun Garden Orphanage, 10 years after the child life.**_

**Gabriel's POV**

Ten years in this orphanage, I survived, from then on, I don't remember my parents' faces any longer.

I was on the field with David, his hair tousled and black as night, it dosen't compare to mine though, a little spiky on the sides and really really gold.

Anyway, I had the ball with me and Saginuma was on David's goal post ready to catch my shoot. I looked the other way and saw Goryuu, seriously that big guy looks like a clown.

I moved really fast at David, I feinted my way to him as I quickly moved to the side, to my surprise he actually predicted my movements and grabbed the ball from me. That's the third time now, he shot the goal in a curve, and really that's gotta impress me.

**David's POV**

I took the ball from Gabriel and shot it in a curve, that guy couldn't see where I was going. Can't believe its been 10 years since the tragedy of my parents. The shot made it through and I grinned my tousled black hair blowing with the wind and my special red eyes that form alien-like, I keep getting that comment but I can see a goalkeeper's opening no matter how big he is.

"That was a great shot!" I turned around to see Gabriel complimenting, I smiled back arms closed.

"Yeah. Thanks." I ran back to the middle of the field. Saginoma gesturing to guard the ball a little better toward Gabriel. Gabriel ran toward me but this time he kicked the ball upward and backflipped behind me. I was shocked to see what kind of reflexes he has and that really amazes me. He started running and shot at Saginoma but it wasn't an ordinary shot, it was a hissastu shoot.

Gabriel jumped in the air with a halo forming around him and spinning around him. A sword was formed from that halo a big golden one. "Angel's Blade!" A blade releasing energy was thrown toward Saginuma who was impressed, but he also has a hissastu technique up his sleeve.

Saginuma spun his arms in a taichi way and formed a small hole that turned into a cybernetic portal. "Wormhole!" he shouted and the ball went in but it went through his face. I ran up to Saginoma and helped him up.

"Hey Saginoma, you alright?" I asked him, the goalkeeper stood up and smiled.

"I'm fine David, and Gabriel that was an awesome shoot." Gabriel just smiled and gave him a thumbs up. The four of us had a great time until a purple glowing rock appeared and hit the ground near us...

**Third Person**

A glowing meteor approached the orphanage and crashed near the soccer field, everyone was alright, but David had received critical impat.

"DAVID!" Gabriel shouted and ran to the rock trying to dig him out, Goryuu and Saginuma helped out.

David climbed out of the hole, his red eyes now have diamond shaped pupils blinked in irritation.

"Dude are you ok?" Gabriel asked. David kept blinking.

"I'm alright thanks guys." As David dusted himself off. No sooner, Sejirou, Hitomiko and the other orphans went out to see an alienated meteorite.

Sejirou was shocked to see such a sight. "What is this thing? Someone call the army. DAUGHTER! Do something!"

The tall teal-haired woman quickly grabbed her cellphone until a limosine showed up in front of their gates. All of them looked at a skinny, pale man with dark blue hair and in a suit. He approached the big-eared man that is Sejirou. He bowed to him in honor and mentioned his name.

"I am Kenzaki Ryuuichi, an agent of Garshield." he said in fine tone.

"Were you people the one who sent the meteorite?! Look you almost killed one of my children!" Ryuuichi merely laughed.

"Well well Sejirou-kun, we found out about this meteorite, not sent it." He suddenly thought about Sun Garden's children and a soccer ball near the field.

"_Soccer players? This should be fun." _Ryuuichi thought.

"And besides I have also heard the death of your son: Kira Hiroto?" Sejirou and Hitomiko were shocked to hear that name, the name that brought their hopes down.

"H-how?" Sejirou, in shock, stuttered.

"We have our intel Sejirou-kun, and what better way to take vengeance from your son by harnessing the power of that meteorite?" Ryuuichi smirked as his plan was beginning to wake.

"Harness?" Sejirou asked in disbelief.

"Yes Harness this alien artifact, with your children?" Ryuuichi went nearer as he looked at the orphans. Sejirou looked him in the eye in disagreement.

"ARE YOU INSANE?! THEY ARE JUST CHILDREN! KIDS! THEY STILL HAVE A LONG WAY TO GO!" Sejirou defended and gained Hitomiko's favor.

"That's true, we don't need your business here." Hitomiko added.

"Oh contrare, I think of no such thing, I have workers which can extract the contents of the meteorite and give it to the children as pendants. Its harmless according to our research, and besides: Don't you want vengeance?"

Hitomiko growled at him. "Do you believe him father? Trying to force my siblings to become his personal army?" Hitomiko kept looking at his father.

"Father?" Sejirou now in darkened emotions thought it over.

"If this can gain vengeance for my son...so be it." Sejirou said in a dark tone. Hitomiko was shocked and held her father on his shoulders.

"Father are you insane? They're not ready for that kind of treatment they're-" Sejirou took the arms of Hitomiko off his shoulder in anger.

"Get out of here, you're not my daughter, I'm here for revenge, we tried everything and yet they insult us with how my son died?!" Sejirou entered the orphanage and slammed the door.

Hitomiko seeing this felt sad.

Ryuuichi laughed evily. "Now's the beginning for a new academy...how about...Aliea Academy?"

-The whole thing faded black-

**Aliea Academy Soccer Field (formerly Sun Garden Orphanage)**

**Sejirou's POV**

I gathered all my soccer players, with the accompaniment of Ryuuichi who was standing beside me.

"Alright team, we're here to avenge Kira Hiroto, spread our rumors and atrocities throughout Japan and throughout the whole world. It does not matter which team will do to the game of soccer to spread our atrocities so long as they fear our intimidation."

"HAI!" Everyone responded and listened I walked to a dark blonde-haired person.

"Midorikawa, Ryuuji, you are the captain of your own team: Gemini Storm, what's your name?"

Midorikawa now darkened and wearing the pendant made a tiger look straight to nothing. "My name is Reize, from Aliea Academy, team Gemini Storm." I nodded at his attentiveness and alertness.

"Pick your teammates Reize." As I left for a person in long dark-teal hair, Reize started gathering team members back at the base.

"Saginuma Osamu, you are the captain of your own team: Epsilon, what's your name?" Saginuma mumbled some words as I told him to find teammates.

As Saginuma Osamu was done speaking, or as I call him: Desarm. I did the same thing with Suzuno Fuusuke, captain of Diamond Dust, now called Gazel, Nagumo Haruya, captain of Prominence, now called Burn and one of my favorite captains: Kiyama Hiroto captain of what I call: The Genesis, now his name is Gran.

But one person caught my eye, David Reojinn, his eyes are peculiarly different than the others, he stood next to Gabriel Sanazin who was also standing straight both tiger looking.

Although David and the pendant reject each other, he shows great prowess and power, that matches even Gran's whole team, perhaps because the Aliea Meteorite hit him and gave him power? Still him, and Gran could be perfect subjects to the Genesis project.

I approached David and said to him. "David Reojinn, you are-" David interrupted me, and continued talking on his own.

"I am Damacles, captain of The Exodus, I have currently a member in my team, Gabriel Sanazin, also known as, Gladius, from Aliea Academy, sorry for being so rude but I heard your questions earlier."

I'm impressed, although insulted but impressed. "Find more members Damacles."

"HAI!" Damacles shouted as I left the field through a metal door.

**Gabriel's POV**

Gladius is an awesome codename, I asked Damacles if we could find members, he nodded and we went to one guy with shaggy dark blue hair, blue eyes, and I know this dude he used to be Daigi Kanazuki, now he's called Dread/

"Greetings Dread, will you join The Exodus?" Dread unconsequently agreed, I was like whhaaaaaat?!

"Wait no arguments or anything?" Dread simply shook his head.

"Simply because the others depended on their "friends" and not much for the new guys." Dread explained.

"You're that strong?" I asked him in a humanly fashion.

"Both midfield and forward, but I'd go for forward, and I'm number 11." Dread said in a detailed way. Even though Damacles wanted to be number 11, but he'd rather go with number 10, and I'm number 5. They think we're bros or somethin'?

"If you're that strong, try and get past me through the goal?" I challenged Dread as I waited near the goal post, yes, I'm a goalkeeper too but lets keep it our little secret.

Dread stood on the middle field ball with him. He started running towards me, damn, he's fast. As I tried to steal the ball he did a hissastu technique.

"Burning Freefall" He grew into a big fireball, as if debris was crashing onto me, I got pushed back and he was steering clear on the goal.

"Here I go, Ion Ball!" The soccer ball grew into a dark laser-like shoot that grows bigger with each distance, the goal broke through and exploded. I was like woaaaah.

Everyone looked at Damacles' team and was impressed, I even heard Burn, Reize and Gazel envying us.

Great now we got three players, but it seems Damacles got something on his mind, he keeps focusing on a girl with blue long hair, blue eyes, and white streaks on the sides. Her name is Ulvida, and the guy in a spiky red hair and green eyes is Gran. Damacles' rival for the Genesis Project, and I think he's pretty bummed that Ulvida joins Gran's group.

Dread approached me and gestured toward Damacles. "Hey, what's wrong with him?"

I shrugged, but Damacles glared at Gran I wonder what's on his mind? Is he jealous or something?

Damacles started gritting and I saw him walk away in anger, he started shooting balls forcefully on the net, most of the balls popped as the net gets ripped off. He's probably that pissed.

"Hey Dread, let's go find more guys..." Dread nodded and we went to go find members.

**Damacles' POV**

I panted and sighed as I kept shooting the ball at the net, it was ripped off after popping twelve balls, it seems Gran got to her first. Two can play at that game Gran once I get the Genesis Project along with her.

I took a look at Gran...it seems Ulvida and him are having a great time, and that really pisses me off. When she started smiling and giggling at him joining the team. I blurted out.

"AH FUCK THIS!" I kicked the ball with an unintentional hissasstu shoot near Gran who was standing and leaning at the wall.

"Death Sword!" Unlike other Death Sword users, mine was a shade of dark crimson red along with a tint of magenta. Gran looked at my Death Sword and was shocked to see it almost coming toward him, the shoot blew the wall and left a big hole. Gran looked at the hole then back to me who was tired, panting angrily at him.

I looked around and the teams were already shocked to see me. I shouted back. "What the fuck are you looking at?! GET BACK TO YOUR BUSINESS!" Almost immediately they went back practicing in their own field, while I kept looking at Gran angrily.

"I'll beat you Gran even if it means leaving Aliea Academy someday." Until then I kept my promise, as soon as Gladius and Dread are back with a lot of members I smiled determined, all of us practiced, none of us knew each other, none of us bonded, but they are strong players, stronger than the other teams who depended on their "friends" wholly, and I'll make sure of it.

Just you watch Gran...just you watch, Kiyama Hiroto.

**Ulvida's POV**

After Damacles did his shoot in front of us, he's gotten really competitive lately, I don't feel the same anymore, does this pendant affect me? Him? All of us?

**Gran's POV**

Hmm... his shoot means no bounds, just like mine, looks like we are rivals for the Genesis project after all.

**So it kinda ends there, tell me what you think and I just might improve my writing style if I can, I'll update when I have OCs submitted to me, or if not I can continue the story frequently. Sorry no Raimon scenes cause I have absolutely no OCs interacting with Endou, howerver if someone submits an OC that involves them in Raimon I can put an Endou Mamoru POV or somethin...**

**OC Forms**

**Raimon II**

Name:

Nickname (If there is...):

Age: (Must be 13-15)

Appearance:

Personality:

School: (Any school can join Raimon's Caravan depending where they are. Ex. Fubuki, Touko, Rika ,etc.)

History (Dosent have to be REALLY long, just short):

Shirt Number:

Position:

Hissasstus: (You may want to describe though)

Other:

**Aliea Academy**

Name:

Alien Name:

Age: (Again 13-15)

Appearance:

Personality:

Team: (Gemini Storm, Epsilon, Diamond Dust, Prominence, The Genesis, **ORIGINAL TEAM: The Exodus**)

History:

Shirt Number:

Position:

Hissasstus:

Other:


	2. How Gemini Storm Broke Down Raimon

**Hey guys! Sorry for being late, but I guess its what most fanfiction authors are going through (school life shit). Anyway! I received a large amount of PMs from a bunch of IE authors (Thanks dudes!) **

**I think now The Exodus has adequate team members, but they're still open also thanks for the people who submitted their OCs to Raimon II, don't forget that if The Exodus is full, there's always Gemini Storm, Epsilon, Prominence, Diamond Dust, and The Genesis, each with 5 slots open :3**

**So here are the people who sent the OCs so far:**

**The Genesis**

**1\. [13] Ushio Terumi GK/FW by XxEckoXx**

**The Exodus Team Setup:**

**1\. [25] Alice Stones (Keres) MF by TheWhisperingOwl **

**2\. [7] Shira Reito (Nebula) DF/L by FourthMind**

**3\. [14] Ochitsuka Mizu (Jasmine) FW by Fuyukaze Mahou**

**4\. [12] Shiraki Ayano (Celdra) FW by OblivionWings**

**5\. [1] Tomomi Sae (Blade) GK by Shiranai Atsune**

**6\. [27] Inoshishi Chikai (Zupi) MF by Swag Giraffe**

**7\. [9] Saionji Arisu (Xenon) MF by Kasamatsu Aoi**

**8\. [11] Daigi Kanazuki (Dread) FW/MF by Me**

**9\. [5] Gabriel Sanazin (Gladius) FW/GK by Me**

**10\. [10] David Reojinn (Damacles) Captain FW by Me**

**6 Still Open srry xD (5 are subs)**

**and for Raimon II**

**1\. [15] Suishou Yusabaru (Yusa) FW by Shiranai Atsune from Raimon**

**2\. [3] Yamazaki Honoka (Snow) DF by Soccers Heart from Hakuren**

**3\. [14] Tomika Raito (Raito) FW/MF by ThunderMisaka from Raimon**

**Again, thanks so much guys, I hope there are more submissions cause its still open :) **

**On a side note, I think some OCs won't appear for now so enjoy :)**

**Aliea Academy, Hidden Lodge**

Sejirou sat there drinking tea, in front of a pale looking man: Ryuuichi, who was also drinking tea.

Sejirou gently put the cup down and spoke. "Are the weapons ready?"

Ryuuichi followed and opened his eyes as he bowed to him. "Yes Mr. Sejirou, the weapons are lined up just about outside."

Sejirou and Ryuuichi stood up and slid the wooden door to the left giving entrance to a soft peaceful and lush bamboo garden, to the entrance were black soccer balls each with different sub-base colors that glow and emanate the meteorite's power.

One black soccer ball in purple colored bases. On top was the logo of Gemini Storm encrested.

One black soccer ball in red colored bases. On top was the logo of Epsilon,

One black soccer ball in sky-blue colord bases. With Diamond Dust's logo,

One black soccer ball in crimson red colored bases. With Prominence's logo,

One black soccer ball in white colored bases. With The Genesis' logo,

and One black soccer ball in black colored bases, but however, the trim was colored white, encrested was The Exodus' logo.

At least that's what Sejirou thought. He looked to his side and saw a black soccer ball in green colored bases, apparently this one had a familiar logo, the logo of Teikoku.

Sejirou turned to Ryuuichi. "Ryuuichi, why make one extra soccer ball when I only need six teams?"

Ryuuichi smirked. "Good question sir, we too have to manipulate "humans" so I invited one who wanted to get back on those "humans".

Footsteps were heard, and all that was revealed was apparently a boy in yellow shirt under it, he was wearing a black-indigo colored undershirt on top of the yellow shirt, wears green cargo shorts, and black sneakers, on his face, it showed that he has a red tattoo shaped like a scar and short locks of hair up front his hair, his eyes are dark as indigo and he smirked crazily.

Sejirou and Ryuuichi smirked along with the person.

Ryuuichi stated: "Mr. Sejirou meet our "human" manipulator...Fudou Akio."

Fudou was smirking like an insane person and the whole thing faded.

**Aliea Academy, Soccer Field, Early Morning**

It was very early, everyone including captains of their own team stand like soldiers on an early morning bugle call.

The only problem was...Gabriel Sanazin, the only player of The Exodus who can't really stand being so early, but everyone "seemed" to be awake. He kept yawning and yawning.

**Gabriel's POV**

Oh come on, I just had a nice dream! Did those guys really have to wake me up at 4:30 in the morning?! But in fact everyone dosen't think like I am so I'm pretty much very very different. Seriously someone's got to support me in this.

**Daigi's POV**

Damn, I could barely keep my eyes open, does he really think any of us would get up this early? Maybe not the captains but I know I'm not the only one.

**Arisu's POV**

*yawns in the head* Oh no brain, don't fall asleep. Daigi looks great, but why does he slowly blink eyes?

**Mizu's POV**

Oh geez, I don't want to make the principal angry, must stay awake...

**Tomomi's POV**

How the hell are we gonna stand here for thirty minutes! That's right we've been standing here for THIRTY MINUTES! Gee Gabriel looks hot, he looks like that guy from the anime I watched yesterday.

**Chikai's POV**

O-M-G, I don't know what's happening but I'm pretty sure I get to play soccer in my newfound strength. And O-M-G Gabriel is soooooo hot!

**Alice's POV**

*sleeps inside mind*

**THIRD PERSON**

Sejirou and Ryuiichi stood in front of them because of a flash teleport created by Ryuuichi.

Sejirou stepped forward. "Captains, I have created soccer balls that will match your immense power far greater than these pesky humans."

A conveyor belt carrying the soccer balls was weighed down in front of them.

"Reize, test your hissasstu shoot on that dummy." Sejirou pointed to the dummy, which was somehow wearing a Kirkwood Uniform (sorry don't know the japanese for Kirkwood Junior High xD)

Reize smirked and spun the black soccer ball as the background changed. "Astro Break!" He kicked it at the dummy as the black soccer ball hit the target it left a purple flash, leaving the dummy in pieces and the uniform to shreds.

Sejirou smirked. "Same with all of the captains, do it."

Desarm, who was a goalkeeper need not kick the ball, instead someone is kicking it for him.

As the ball was getting near Desarm, he spun his arms around. "Wormhole!" The black soccer ball got completely sucked in and he smirked.

Gazel's background was icy and he kicked the ball filled with cold energy. "Northern Impact!"

Burn flew up high as the ball was covered in flames from the sun. "Atomic Flare!"

Both shoots were on the goal as one half of it got literally burned and literally frozen.

Sejirou remarked the idea. "You two could make a team someday at this point in time."

Burn boasted. "Hah! Team with him?! Prominence shall show the power of flames to these humans."

Gazel rebutt his statement. "Hmph, well Diamond Dust will show the true power of ice to the world."

Sejirou looked at Damacles and Gran, gesturing them to do their shoots.

Gran spun around as he kicked the ball. "Ryussei Blade!" A yellow energy that keeps sparkling like that of a meteor headed toward the goal.

Damacles seeing that Gran's teammates and Ulvida impressed, he grew tired and used his soccer ball to block his shot.

"GAH!" He ran toward the goal, everyone was in shock as he was about to get hit. He kick flipped the black soccer ball to his knee, knee-kicked the ball in the air about twenty feet and he spun invertedly. "Time for a new revision of my Death Sword...Xeno Blade!" The black-crimson energy that grows as its distance is lengthened hit Ryussei Blade and bounced both Damacles and Gran back far from the field.

The black soccer balls however, gained no scratches.

Sejirou didn't bother to care for the two, all he cared was revenge and clapped. "Well done."

Ryuuichi stepped forward and smirked. "To let these humans know our existence I have assigned the number of schools that actually play soccer to the teams."

Gemini Storm, attack the schools near the open district, start with Kirkwood and the schools near it.

Epsilon, attack all the strong schools, if Gemini Storm fails to defeat Raimon, defeat Raimon and other known and unknown schools proven to show skills.

Diamond Dust, lay waste to Zeus Junior High.

Prominence, lay waste to Teikoku Academy, in case if our "backup plan" actually failed.

Ryuuichi stated. "That is all."

Burn and Gazel started complaining. "Hey! You didn't assign schools to these two, why should we do all the work?!" Gazel pointed to Gran and Damacles.

Ryuuichi looked back. "Who said anything about working? All you have to do is...have "fun" " He laughed evily after he, and Sejirou teleported in flashing light.

Damacles looked at the ground and wondered. "What's he saying have "fun" he's not thinking..."

**Raimon Bus, Inazuma Town Highway**

"WE WON THE CHAMPIONSHIP GUYS!" Endou shouted and remarked his sentences almost fifty times now.

"That's our captain!" Kabeyama commented on him.

The whole raimon team agreed as they cheered on the bus on and on.

Hibiki felt happy, and yet something's amiss.

Endou looked at the window. "Hey guys look at that." Endou saw a purple-glowing ball landing near Raimon.

Endou asked Aki. "Aki! Is that thing landing near..."

Suddenly a beep came from Haruna's cellphone. "Oh dear! It landed on Raimon."

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!" Everyone shouted in disagreement and confusion.

**Raimon Junior High, Soccer Clubhouse, 5 Minutes Earlier**

**Raito's POV**

Where are those guys? They should be back here, I'm supposed to join the team by now but I guess I should wait a little longer. I looked up the sky to see clouds covering Raimon. Wondering to myself should I join a team full of people whom I have yet to know

Well there goes my day. As it started raining, I ran to the nearest person with an umbrella, my green-silverish hair bashing up on a face. I thought it was a dude, when I turned to my left, I found out it was worse, its a girl and in this scene was very awkward, I actually held her shoulders so I can lean my body in the umbrella.

"GAH!" So I split away into the rain again, and went back in the umbrella this time, not touching her.

"Watch where you're touching buster!" This girl had long black hair tied into a ponytail, two white-colored locks of her hair are dangling on her shoulders, she has blue eyes.

"S-sorry maam, it was raining and I don't want to get wet on my appearance to the team." I immediately bowed down.

"Well watch where you're going, because the only place your ever going is my fist up your butt!" I noted her statement and stayed with her in the umbrella.

And it was really getting awkward. She didn't want to say anything because there are still people around.

Come on, where are you guys? That was when the rain stopped. And I finally got out of the umbrella and sighed in relief, apparently the girl I was with left me a comment.

"Later loser..." That really hurt me, but I don't feel like fighting back, she's a girl after all.

I looked up the sky and saw a purple ball landing on the soccer field. It flashed purple and what came out were 11 people in brown soccer uniform with white keyboard trim and a body suit strap with a blue gem in front. Were these guys cosplayers?

The one with the yellow ice-cream hair stepped forward on a group of students. "Where's the Raimon Team?"

The Raimon students didn't seem to listen so they just passed and called them wannabees, but apparently that pissed him off.

He kicked the soccer ball in the direction of the school and...it split in half. HOLY FUCKING SHIT! These guys are for real! Dang it! Now I'm doubting to ever join the team. Debris was every where, good thing he only kicked the sign otherwise, everyone in their would die.

I think this time he got everybody's attention including mine.

"Again...where's the Raimon Team?"

I should really get out of here.

**Reize's POV**

Destroying their school symbol got their attention already, their principal came out and asked me to pay for property damage. "Sir, we don't pay humans."

"What?!" He was shocked to see aliens, what weaklings.

I kicked the soccer ball on the pillars of the symbol now leaving lots of debris on their track field.

"Next one will be the school and the club houses." I said that as a threat to him.

However, a girl approached me, long black hair tied in a pony tail with white locks, she had blue eyes. "Oh? A human dares to-"

"OH SHUT THE HELL UP!" She seems cold and demeaning.

"Stop being wannabees and start rebuilding the school." She dare say that to us!?

"Astro Break!" I destroyed the club house of soccer and I laughed evily.

"Was that your favorite club little girl?" She seems angry I would like to see her reaction.

"That's it buddy! Your on!" I laughed at her insolence.

"What idiocy, did you think you can beat aliens?"

"I sure as hell will try!" I laughed at her remark.

"Very well, here are my conditions, if I you can score three against our goalkeeper, we will leave, but if you don't say goodbye to the school, in fact I think the Raimon team are a bunch of pussies."

"ITS ON!" She shouted at me as I smirked in confidence.

**Damacles' POV**

I was watching by a tree with Gladius, seeing how Reize destroyed that school...now I know exactly what he meant.

He was trying to destroy schools and create casualties that will catch the attention of the Prime Minister...

What a douche...

It seems that girl is positioning herself and started to shout.

"I SUISHOU YUSABARU! SHALL SHOW YOU WHAT SOCCER MEANS! DUMBASSES!" She kicked the ball once curving it to the side of the goal toward Gorureo, formerly known as Goryuu.

He caught the ball with ease as he smirked at Yusabaru.

Reize smiled evily. "That's one goal." I guess Gemini Storm isn't giving up any time soon. Not after what happened to Kirkwood.

Seeing that actually shocked Yusabaru, its no secret how we're the "aliens" in this world.

Seems, she got really pissed, so she did a hissasstu shoot.

There's a snowy/blizzardy background, she lifts the ball up into the air using the front of her left foot as snow covers the ball, the camera closes up to her left side, then is seen kicking the ball.

"CRYSTAL CANNON!" Seems like this shoot is actually gonna make it. Turns out Gorureo caught it, but was a bit stressed.

Reize laughs like an asshole. "Hehe, that's already 2 goals, too bad, you couldn't make at least one goal, otherwise I'd denote mine." He continued laughing, I didn't know that Midorikawa could get lost with that power.

Yusabaru grew pissed, she's getting interesting for me and Gladius.

In a fiery volcanic version, the ball bursts into flames, then using her ankle, she kicks the ball up into the air, then, she flips backwards then kicks the ball using the back of her foot.

"BLAZING BALL!" Yusabaru shouted in rage.

The fiery ball head straight for Gorureo who was sweating. He caught the ball with two hands, but the ball was too strong for him and it went it.

Reize, me, Gladius, and Gemini Storm couldn't believe it, but to Reize it was a bit amusing.

"Ok girly, you still have one more goal to tie it up, if you can." Reize gestured to Gorureo about using his hissasstu.

Yusabaru is getting fired up, I guess she didn't know about Gorureo's hissasstu technique.

The background is a blue sky with clouds (or anything else depending on the weather), she lifts the ball into the air in a massive speed, then after two counter-clockwise spins by going around it, she kicks the ball in a ballerina-like way.

"AIR BLAST!" She shouted this time in determination, now it was weakening, she should've at least stood angry so it would go in a second time.

Gorureo showed his right hand and a black energy ball appeared on his hand. "BLACK HOLE!" The air ball dispersed of its energy got sucked into the hand of Gorureo.

Yusabaru now lost all hope and kneeled down. "No..."

Reize now started laughing like a complete asshole. "Well well, seems I won say goodbye to your school." He flipped the ball with his leg. "ASTRO BREAK!" The school crumbled down as his hissasstu broke down the school with people running around and Yusabaru in despair.

I left the scene and gestured Gabriel to come with me.

**Gladius' POV**

That was just...heartless, new plan, don't let the team fall into power. To show my concern I will vow revenge on Ryuucihi someday, and this won't be the first.

**Sorry it had to end to that part, I have no idea how to put it up.**

**And if I got your OC personalities wrong I will make them right I swear xD**

**BTW other OCs like Ushio and Honoka will be in the next chapters...if I ever get there, on a Sunday I will update, pls expect it xD**

**Personally, I will make the third one longer and allow OCs to have longer dialouges really sorry but I'm in College.**

**Also this is not my best chapter yet xD**

**So cheerio hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. The Menace that is Aliea

**Hey guys, super sorry that i'm late at uploading, this was supposed to be like a month ago, but unfortunately I had to study for the midterms and projects and quizzes and shiznats, so I won't post anything for weeks. Well guess College does take up MOST of your time hehe.**

**For your information...**

**Raimon II OC Submissions are finally CLOSED**

**Exodus CLOSED**

**Genesis CLOSED**

**Diamond Dust 1 more sub**

**Prominence 2 more subs**

**Gemini Storm and Epsilon also 2 more subs**

**But on the good side. Now, we got new OCs, thanks to some old and new authors. Here they are, though if no one wants to add backup OCs for Prominence/Gemini Storm/ and Epsilon, guess I'll close all OC submissions between Chapter 5 to 8 maybe xD**

**Exodus:**

**1\. [3] Kai Saki (Serene) DF/FW by CeePi-chan**

**Diamond Dust**

**1\. [8] Ishikawa Sayuri (Avalon) DF by Asahin ojo**

**Genesis**

**1\. [44] Akai Ryuuto (Wrath) MF by Just-A-Passer-By-Named_Fourth (formerly known as FourthMind)**

**Also, for the first time in all of my written fanfics, I decide to make one special OC a major character with my two other OCs which are (David and Gabriel, Note: Daigi is just a minority xD)**

**Major Character OC from Raimon II**

**1\. [25] Junka Michiko (Mi-San) MF/FW by Aslana di Angelo from Sun Garden/Aliea Academy**

**Raimon II**

**1\. [15] Ryuuto Kisaki (Zero/Alpha) FW by Just-A-Passer-By-Named-Fourth from Seidouzan**

**Again not all OCs appear at the same time so...**

**Time to read the chappy! Enjoy! xD**

**Kirkwood Junior High (Still don't know the Japanese Name) 2 Hours Earlier**

Massive obstructions and debris were everywhere, and almost half of the players fell apart.

"W-who are these guys?!" One of the players said, struggling to stand up, his red uniform torn to shreds with dirt and marks of blood in some parts of the jersey.. Reize who was just in front of the goal, but the goalkeeper was down. Reize smirked.

"Do you humans finally understand our true power?" With no response to Reize's question, they all groaned in pain and agony.

But one managed to stay up to the least. He stole the black soccer ball towards the goal.

He spun around backwards, a blue energy emanating from his foot as he kicked the ball. "Back Tornado!" The soccer ball was yet again caught by Gorureo, he was down, bruised and now groaning like his teammates. Stealing Reize's ball made him pissed as he approached him.

"You dare go up against me, Masaru?!" One of the three brothers of Mukata dare challenge Reize, his two brothers stood up against him.

"Yeah! We're not going down without a fight!"

The three of them started kicking the ball in a combo fashion as it glows red and a triangle forms, with Masaru on top and his brothers below him helping him stand on both arms.

"Triangle Z!" The ball was hurled toward Reize who felt irritated.

"Insolent pieces of shit! Astro Break!" This turned the ball purple and knock back at them resulting an explosion.

The three brothers were down for the count.

"Now to really obliterate you weaklings." The black soccer ball was already in motion as Reize laughs sadistaclly. The whole team watched in fear, as the striker trio about to be "eliminated" from Reize, they all accepted defeat, even the Mukata brothers gave up as they slowly lied to the ground, not giving out a single fight against the yellow-haired "alien", donned in a gray uniform with white alien-ish plates around them, wearing shorts for the males and leggings for the females they all laughed.

"STOP REIZE!" A familiar voice came from the fences of Kirkwood as another black soccer ball now trimmed with a darker shade of black came into view stepped beyond it, a foot.

Two people, one in spiky messy black hair, red eyes, and plainly skinned the other in spiky gold hair, green eyes also plainly skinned, approached him, both wearing a black-armored uniform, in full detail, red horns are on their shoulders and a red vest on their torso with the symbol of Exodus on the left side along with a jersey number at their back.

"Why do you intrude here, Damacles?"

Damacles glared at him. "What's done is done Reize, we'll take it from here."

Reize grumbled and kicked his black soccer ball, trimmed in violet, gone in purple light they disappeared.

Damacles and his partner, Gladius looked over to the road and saw Ichinose and Domon running toward them, both panting and yet, angry, a rage fueling mostly in Ichinose's eyes.

"What happened here?! Did you do this?!" Ichinose shouted at Damacles.

"That is none of your concern human!" Damacles stomped on the black soccer ball and a black darkness dissipated the both of them, resulting in both people gone in front of both Raimon soccer players.

"What was that just now?" Domon asked in confusion.

"I don't know but whoever they are, did this..." Domon and Ichinose saw the destruction of Kirkwood, and were shocked to see what they did, obstructions, horribly injured players, a frightened coach and a completely decimated building juat seen in plain view.

"Come on! We got to help them." Domon shouted as he started running toward a Kirkwood player, trying to help with their injuries.

"I'll call Aki and Endou! I'll tell them what happened." Ichinose started pushing buttons rushingly and placed the phone near his ear.

"...Black...Soccer...Ball..." said one player, that got Domon's attention.

"Black Soccer Ball?"

**Raimon Junior High, Present, the Aftermath**

As if things weren't bad enough, the whole school was destroyed, along with its natural decorative beauty ravaged by the aliens led by Reize.

Yusabaru, still kneeling, and traumatized after what happened couldn't do a thing about what Reize did to the school.

To make matters worse, Raito, suddenly backed away into the scene running in fear about what happened. The green-silverish boy started running into the direction to where Damacles and Gladius were leaving, although not in uniform and in casual clothing, they are humanly known as David and Gabriel.

Raito bumped into Gabriel and fell to the ground.

"Ow!" Gabriel noticed the boy on the ground, he smiled and helped him up.

"You ok there bro?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine...I'm never playing soccer again!"

David hearing this stopped and turned to Raito glaring at him.

"What makes you stop playing this sport?"

"Didn't you see what the hell just happened?! That guy just destroyed the school with a black soccer ball!"

Gabriel and David looked at each other then back to him.

Gabriel stepped forward and looked at him, eye to eye. "So? Aren't you going to defend the honor of your school?"

Raito frightened, shouted and retorted back at Gabriel.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? I CAN'T DO THIS ALONE! I NEED A TEAM RIGHT NOW! LIKE RAIMON! BUT THEY AREN'T HERE! WE'RE SO SCREWED! AND-"

David suddenly punched his face, revealing to have a reddened face, shaped like a fist on his right cbeek,

"Calm the fuck down, you want a team?" Raito found this confusing and saw something moving in the bushes.

A girl with long, auburn hair that ends just below her waist and is naturally curly, and another girl with short neck-length ivory-white hair with a black headband. One of them wearing a cosplay of a school uniform of a private school, the other wearing a black t-shirt and jeans with black sneakers and white trim.

Raito couldn't believe his eyes as he blinked.

"No way! You're going to be my teammates?" Raito asked a bit excited and nervous at the same time. Gabriel touched his shoulder and looked him seriously in the eye.

"One, no, Two, we have our own team, you need to start training to show your strength to Raimon."

"Is it a four on four?"

"Technically, its an amateur game." Gabriel looked at both his girl teammates and blinked, Inoshishi blowing steam off her ears, and Tomomi blushing slightly.

"The girl with the long hair is Inoshishi Chikai, you can call her Chikai, and the short neck-length haired girl is Tomomi Sae, you can call her Tomomi."

Both females waved, with Chikai being the most cheerful of waving hi to a total stranger.

"How the hell can I train with you guys if I'm just a one-man team?!" David coughed and pointed to a traumatized Yusabaru.

"If you can get at least three teammates, meet us at the local soccer ground near the school, to play a four on four with us, consider this your training to Raimon's favor."

"O-ok. But wait, why train me? I don't want to fight these guys."

"But it seems, that these "aliens" have plans to destroy every school and hurt every loved one in Japan and in the world. You don't think Raimon won't pass this up?"

"Well no but-"

"But nothing! If you really wanted to join Raimon, they would look for stronger players to fight off the threat, that's why you should train with a different team, and meet up with Raimon when its time."

Raito looked sternly at David and crossed his arms in disbelief.

"What makes you think that you're as strong as those aliens?"

David smirked a determined grin as he found a dirtied soccer ball near the ball case, a box with nets covering all sorts of balls used in various sports, he took the soccer ball and kicked it toward Gabriel, who side-kicked to Chikai, Chikai however kicked the ball in the air and backflip-kicked the ball to Tomomi in full force, she grabbed the ball with ease and threw it back toward David, who spun around and kicked the ball to a nearby obstruction, which broke in half. This left Raito jaw dropping.

"You guys are that strong?!" Gabriel laughed and scratched his head.

"Well we did have "special training" and the fact that we are alie-" David covered Gabriel's mouth glaring at him not to spoil the secret.

"All playing soccer since we were kids! Right Chikai-chan? Tomomi-chan?" Both girls nodded and gave an "Mhm!" But inside, both girls were happy that their crush actually recognized them.

"Wow! Then I guess I should start now huh?"

"Yup! Just meet us at the local soccer ground just near the school."

The four of them exited the gate and started to run toward the soccer ground, leaving Raito to fend for himself. He looked up the darkened skies and thought to himself. _Impress Raimon? Should I really be doing this? Fighting off aliens? Training with strong yet total strangers?_

He turned toward the aftermath of the school's destruction and saw the teachers helping the students up, all frightened and in despair, he clenched his fist and ran toward Yusabaru.

**Raito's POV**

I swore myself never to do this again, but I have to... if Raimon would do it, then I would too. I ran to the same girl I bumped into, despite the heavy rain.

"Hey! Get up!" She wasn't responding as she stared at the ground.

I have been shaking her for a while until she responded, despair in her tone as she said.

"It's no use...we can't beat them." I ran toward her and knelt down and looked her in the eye and spoke a speech of determination.

"What do you mean?! Would Raimon give up on this?! Hell no! I wouldn't give up either! What's worse, you wanted to join Raimon, am I right? am I right?!"

The girl just looked away, with deep sorrow in her eyes.

"Yeah...but.'

"But nothing! Now get up and show me that tsundere type of girl that called me a loser just minutes ago and-" A hard slap came right across my face, I held on to the side of my recently slapped, (and recently punched), face.

"OW! Hey! What're yo-" The girl stood up angry at me.

"I was never a tsundere you little prick!"

I couldn't help but smirk at her, despite all the pain focused on the right side of his face.

"That's the person I know... now before we ask, let's start over ma'am. I'm Tomika Raito, nice to meet you." I held my hand expecting a handshake, but all I got was a cold glare to the eyes, she sighed and crossed her arms.

"If we're gonna be team mates "Raito", then we don't be all goody-goody this is temporary got it?"

I nodded in agreement and lowered my hand as I walked toward the exit ahead.

"Its Suishou Yusabaru by the way." I stopped and turned to the girl, who was Yusabaru and smiled.

"Ok Yusabaru, but your name is kinda long...how about...Yusa?" Yusa smacked me on the head, which kinda felt like a jolt.

"Don't treat me like I'm your friend idiot, I said, its only temporary...now we got to set some rules as team mates."

I crossed my arms and ruffled my hair by whipping my head to the left. "What do you have in mind Yusa?"

Yusa seemed bothered by it, I better change my words or I'll get killed.

"Here are my rules:"

**Yusa's Rules**

**1\. Don't treat me as if I'm just some careless girl, I can play you know.**

**2\. Respect me as a team mate, not a loligagger.**

**3\. If you ever think there's a connection between us, you've got another thing coming if its some sort of lovey-dovey piece of shit.**

"Got it?" Yusa remarked looking at me, with her stern look, her arms bent and on her waist.

I nodded in agreement. "Well let's get to the local soccer ground."

"Hold up. Why are we going there?" I swiveled my foot and turned around.

"I have a very special trainer who can make both of us strong to beat those...aliens...things...whatever they are." Yusa sort of laughed like a psycho, although I thought she was a tsundere, I might've thought she could be a yandere too, but who knows right?

"What makes you think you can play soccer?" Yusa asked me as I stood and froze in fear.

"Let's just do it when no one's watching ok? Its bad enough I had to give a speech to a person I didn't know minutes ago...hehe." I scratched my head, just when I thought I was confident in talking to her. Its not my fault I'm a shyster.

Yusa laughed like a psycho...again, its starting to creep me out.

"Well alright, but if you're gonna be acting all nice and cute just to get me to like you, I'm saving myself for someone else...got it bastard?" Yusa showed me a fist, as I raised my hands toward her.

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" And my fear just got to me...just great. I lead the way to the exit, both of us ran through the debris and broken glass, as we reached the exit, we sprinted toward the only empty place no one would be on a rainy day. Which is obviously the soccer field.

**End of POV**

**Inazuma General Hospital, An Hour Later**

Gouenji entered the Yuuka's room on the second floor, he left early because Endou wanted him to know about their victory at the Soccer Frontier.

He shuts the sliding door behind them and sat at the usual chair just to look at Yuuka.

"Hey Yuuka, great news, we won the Soccer Frontier tournament, I know you won't be hearing a lot of this, but at least I get to speak to you, and that I still play soccer just the way you wanted."

After moments of silence, Gouenji sighs and looks at the window, wondering when she will wake up after the disastrous coma she encountered a year ago. He stands up, and takes out the yellow flower she loves long ago, he places it at the nearby vase, coincedentally, Yuuka's eyes open slowly and called out his name.

Gouenji thought he was hallucinating a second time, but as he turns around, she sits up on her bed awakened, shocked but glad he ran to her and hugged her.

"We won Yuuka, we won..." Yuuka smiles as they both welled up in momentous tears, unknowingly a girl in curly, strawberry blonde hair with light pink highlights that starts from the part where her shoulders are located and ends on the arc of her back. Her eyes are hazel brown in colour and are usually matched with black circular eyeglasses due to her reading disability. Her skin color is pale, evident that she seldomly goes outside the house to get some sunlight. She is a little bit taller than most junior high school girls and also has a slim figure. She smiles a bit because of their touching family reunion.

"It's all for you...Gouenji-kun." she shuts the door slowly and silently as she can, but as she turns around, she is struck with a fellow team mate's face.

"Well well, I didn't know Serene likes a "human"" Those punctuations are the same reason she uses sarcasm, but is incredibly basic. The team mate is a girl with medium-length light blue hair, which was sideswept on forehead.

Serene, the strawberry blonde, cussed at her and crossed her arms. "Damn it Shiraki! What makes you think you know a lot about me? Isn't it rude to NOT make yourself known toward other people? And one thing we're wearing "human clothes" so don't call me Serene, call me Saki."

Shiraki, the other girl, chuckles at her sassy remark and looked at her. "That's not a good way to talk to your superior Saki."

Saki glares at Shiraki as they look eye to eye, but Shiraki being a calm bitch. "You're not my superior! The only superiors are David, Gabriel, Daigi and Saionji. Stop calling yourself a superior!" She ends it with a "hmph" sound turning away.

But Shiraki claps. "My my, you're very energetic for a rich girl who left her house."

"That's because my dad's an asshole." Saki retorted.

"Superior or not, you shouldn't be "talking" with the Raimon 11, we're here to forge team to beat Raimon 11. Shiraki said her arms on her waist.

"What do you mean?"

"For starters, remember that contact David talked about the other day? She is telling us to test Raimon 11, but not us, a different team from different schools?"

"So why the hell would she pick us to do the dirty work and not her?"

"She is working with our other contact from Raimon, you know...the only two people who left Sun Gar- I mean...Aliea Academy?"

Saki's eyes widen in interest as she turned to face Shiraki full front.

"Go on."

"Yes those two, she's trying to test the Raimon 11, with her younger sister's newly forged team, and if Raimon loses, we can't do anything to stop the Genesis project now wouldn't we?"

"But David said we're candidates to the Genesis Project."

"True...but the team itself is strong, that's why we need two sets of "Raimon teams" to weaken the other alien teams, and that David could claim the meteorite for himself."

"Wait, did he tell that to the contact."

Shiraki laughs just loud enough for Gouenji to hear from the inside. Though both people were not careful of the consequences.

"Oh no my dear, we're more of a triple agent, we work for Garshield, who works for our contact, who works for David himself, so he could get the meteorite and use it so we will truly be the strongest team in the galaxy."

Saki didn't know what to believe at this time, it was either that David has gone mad with power or David is actually a quadruple agent.

Before trying to make a come-back. Gouenji opened the sliding door.

"What's going on here?" Saki jumped and looked at Gouenji.

"Gah! G-g-gouenji-kun! H-hey!" Gouenji blinked twice as he sees his long time friend, one of them, that is.

"Saki? Kai Saki, is that you?" Gouenji was almost jaw dropped.

Saki blushes for some reason, and Shiraki just giggles at the corner.

Shiraki whispers into Saki's ears. "Go on...talk..." Saki gave back a death glare in the form of a very cheery expression as both Saki and Gouenji enter the room of Yuuka.

Shiraki sighs. "Those kids..." resolving a motherly attitude which was rare. She receives a call from her blue cellphone.

A text message.

"Celdra, we already got two members of Mi-san's team, go and seek out other members with Dread, Xenon, and Jasmine. I hear they are at Hakuren... Gladius out."

She puts her cellphone back in her pocket and walks down the exit with no word but a frown in her face, continuing the mission was her only priority at this time, and nothing was stopping her loyalties to Exodus.

**So guys what'd ya think? Sorry for taking so long, but as I promised to some people (via PM), I now will post two chapters but NO EXPECTATIONS PLEASE, because college got the best of me, I already finished this chapter and I am 300 words away of finishing the other chapter so CHEERIOS! I'll be finished with the fourth chapter in about three days, cuz when I promise I never turn back on my word, but that dosen't mean I'll update it right after, cuz the university wi-fi here sux.**

**And just because I'm in "College", dosen't mean I won't stop writing the fanfic everyone expects, but hey its college and most of you should have patience xD.**

**To some of the people, I can guarantee that in 300 words, all the submitted but not yet shown OCs will be debuted, but that also means that some debuts will be short as hell.**

**And here's a hint for the next chapter, it composes of two soccer matches. Don't expect the date, but do expect the fourth chapter to be longer.**

**BAI!**


End file.
